Towline
by Forestlover2014
Summary: Robin returns to the Storybrooke town line attempting to somehow find and warn Regina. Set after S4a so spoiler alert if you haven't watched this season. Robin Hood/Regina Mills


"You have to go Robin. You have no other choice," Marian insisted and then added. "Regina needs to know." Marian realized full well she was sending her husband back to the woman he was still in love with, but it was the right thing to do.

Robin set off early in the morning. He retraced the route back to Storybrooke feeling his stomach tighten and his heart flutter as he got closer to the town and to her. He knew that Regina left flowers at her father's grave every Wednesday and she would pass a lesser known town line deep in the forest as she made her way to the vault.

He passed the roadside diner by late afternoon and disappeared into the thick forest outside of town by sundown. He would just make it in time and hopefully she'd see him even if he couldn't see her. He checked his watch. She should be along in minutes and just in case she was early he started to speak.

"Regina, if you're here, if you can see me. I need you to listen." Robin raised his hand to where he imagined the invisible town line barrier should be. He held it there and hoped with all that was within him that somehow she'd see him there. He said what he needed to say, but there was no answer, no sign, and no indication she was on the other side. "How will I know if you're there?" He shook his head, dropped his hand helplessly and stared into nothing but the endless trees and foliage of the forest.

Call it fate or serendipity, but Regina had made the familiar visit tonight that she had for so many years. Tonight though the visit with her father would have to wait. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Robin; her heart clenching at the sight of his pale worn face. The separation had affected him worse than she'd ever imagined.

He was speaking intensely walking back and forth almost out of breath. "I saw Gold in New York. He was with three women."

Regina raised an eyebrow and listened closely moving to where he was pacing. Her eyes took him all in as he kept talking. He stopped suddenly and looked straight at her, his eyes searching blindly for some sort of signal. It was unsettling, but also comforting to see him again. She shook her head and focused on his words. It was obviously terribly important for him to make the journey back here to deliver a message to her.

Robin continued. "They're on their way to Storybrooke. They may already be here. You're all in danger. Maleficent. Ursula. Cruella. They are coming to take over the town and take control of all of you. You need to defend yourself."

Regina gasped as he said the names. "No. This can't be."

_What were they doing here and why were they together? _

"I think Gold is planning some sort of revenge and they are going to help him do it." Robin groaned in frustration and rubbed his temples. "I hope you can hear me. I hope you're there." He paced back and forth and stopped in front of her again. If she could just slip her hand through and touch him he would know his message had been received. There had to be some way to reach him.

Robin raised his hand again in the air. It hovered expectantly waiting for her response. His breath was heavy as he stood and waited.

It was a ludicrous idea, but so were magical books and appearing extra pages of meeting's that never happened. So Regina pressed her lips to her palm and placed her hand against Robin's as best she could. She held her breath and waited, searching his face only inches away from her for any reaction.

Whatever it was. Whatever it did. Robin felt his body tingle, every hair he had stood at attention, his heart pounded loudly and his blood rushed through his veins whispering one name to him.

"Regina." He smiled and blinked rapidly. She was there. Only inches away. He could _feel_ her presence so, so close to him.

"Regina. You're here. I know you're here." He laughed almost joyously as his eyes filled with tears, his breath unsteady as he searched for where her lovely face would be.

"I'm here Robin. I'm here. I'm right here." Regina repeated shaking her head in disbelief. She trembled at him being so close but so unbearably far away. For a moment she thought about joining him on the other side. Even just to touch him once more, to feel his lips on hers and his arms around her. It would be so easy to just push through and be with him. But she couldn't leave Henry and if Robin was right, the town and her people were in dire trouble. She couldn't leave them to the fate of such reprehensible villains.

Knowing time was of the essence to deliver his news to Snow and the others she said, "I have to go." She reluctantly took her away hand from his. It seemed as if they were always saying goodbye and though he couldn't hear her she added, "Thank you."

He felt their connection fade. Robin removed his hand and looked down. There was a mark that he knew all too well. "I'd know that shade anywhere milady. It's one of my favourites." He looked up and grinned at her.

Regina shook her head and felt tears sting her eyes. Here their lives were in desperate peril and he was flirting with her. "Don't lie. I know they're all your favourite's thief," she countered, but continued her retreat backward. She so wanted to stay, but she knew she needed to hurry.

"I… I miss you." He said looking down at his palm again and pressing his lips to the dark crimson smudge. "I miss you so much." His voice cracked and his tears fell easily.

"I miss you too Robin." Regina whispered. She watched him smile in her direction once more before turning and heading off through the trees disappearing into the darkness. She distinctly heard his final words, "I'll be back."

Regina felt something swell in her heart that he always seemed to bring out in her.

_Hope._

"I know you will." Regina nodded and took a deep breath before heading back to her car. She realized it didn't matter if they were together or not, inches away from each other or realms apart. He was her thief, her true love, her soul mate and no one could ever change that truth and nothing ever would.


End file.
